1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the sales of lottery services and more specifically to a method for determining an optimal number of lottery sales locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Lottery retailers are established with a business requesting a franchise from a lottery authority. Generally, the lottery authority is quite concerned with the honesty of the merchant who is applying for the franchise than the feasibility of the proposed location. As a result, it is common to see several lottery retailers in close proximity in a busy commercial location and very few retailers in residential areas. This phenomenon leads to the situation of less profit per retailer location and more overhead for the lottery authority when it has to deal with too many franchisees.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for determining the optimal number of lottery sales points per a geographical area, and it is to a such lottery game the present invention is primarily directed.